borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Modded guns
now this is not a place for personal opinion on modded guns, so please no negative feedback, but for all of you supportive of it and know how to make modded weapons, would you please, kindly, tell me how? Also, for all you negitive nancies, if you don't like the fact that I want modded weapons, then kindly, don't play with me. BTW I have the xbox 360 borderlands if that makes a difference. gamertag: sixtytwo jews -Cqueen dont think it can be done on the console version unless you have a modded console (voiding your warranty). as far as im aware the different versions (pc, xbox and ps3) all use different servers, so you cant trade with a pc version player to get a modded gun. i could be wrong tho, its been known to happen on occasion death from above--reapers never sleep XBL gamertag= Dfareaper 03:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Its done via memory unit and editing the game save on your computer. Then you compile the file and hope for the best lol. XBL- xxJ0k3rs Wildxx Minuete I'm just gonna warn you, 99% of all forums about modding have ended in a firefight, please look at this one http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Really%3F_Are_you_crying_about_that%3F as you can see it was also started as a rant anyway but regardless, since you cant delete other's comments you will get a argument eventually.Toolazytomakeaaccount 07:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) BUT! I have seen for a fact that there are modded weapons on the xbox version, theres even a post about it, and then since it's impossible for me to do it, then would someone who DOES have a modded gun for the xbox version, would anyone kindly do the dupicate glitch with me? Gamertag: sixtytwo jews -Cqueen =Common Mods= Playing on the 360 lots of guns get duped, and it's difficult to tell between the legitimacy of a gun (duped or not) and whether it is a mod. There are many modded guns that are not obscenely powerful combat rifles with 8934x83 damage at a firing rate of 459 per second. Specifically, I happened upon (from another player) an AR Eridian Chimera which does 400x4 (despite only firing one bullet at a time) and never loses charge. The gun itself is an Eridian Blaster enhanced with a Chimera random-element effect. I highly disapprove of one-shot-kills-all modded guns but I find this gun to be quite fun and of reasonable strength so as to not diminish the fun of the game, and I commend the modder on creating an original gun that adds to the game's repertoire without detracting from the game's challenge. It would be nice to create a list of commonly-known modded guns to help define the lines between a gun like this being modded or being extremely rare, a line further blurred with guns such as Masher Unforgivens and a gun whose legitimacy I question that I have, a Glorious Ogre with ~200 damage and a 10.9 fire rate with a 58 shot clip - with unlimited ammunition. In the end I am proposing three lists: * A list of commonly used and duplicated modded guns, such as the infamous Peashooter * A list of notably unique modded guns, such as the Eridian Chimera * A list of rare gun types/attributes commonly mistaken for modded guns that are in fact legitimate, such as so-called "Legendary" Masher revolvers. ** This third list I think may be the most useful (especially in friendly duels and arenas where players wish to restrict modded guns) and would include such information as whether guns that normally do not possess the more elusive traits such as ammo regeneration, random elemental effects, non-reload capabilities, multiple-bullet shots, etc. are legitimate or not. I've found some of this information scattered around Talk pages and such but if there is already a page for this I would be gladly directed to it. Note: A page entitled "Rare Gun Effects" could be more appropriate. BrandonPiggie 20:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC)